Deux songes d'une nuit d'été
by Olivia14
Summary: OS spécial aujourd'hui, dédié à la fameuse Mandragore de Nantes pour l'anniversaire de Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides


Antoine dormait à poings fermés.

Sa journée avait été dure entre les frasques de Mathieu et Charlotte, les brimades d'un courtisan avide d'oppression et les réprimandes de l'instituteur de l'enfant concernant sa familiarité avec celui-ci, il avait eu fort à faire pour diriger son cher prince sans flancher. Certes, il avait un mental en acier. Sa terrible enfance et les diverses épreuves auxquelles il avait dû faire face tout jeune lui avait donné un courage, une ténacité étonnante pour un garçon de son âge. Mais il n'avait que dix-sept ans. A cette période troublante et troublée qu'est l'adolescence, il devait mettre de côté son propre épanouissement pour ne veiller qu'à celui de Mathieu.

Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne se plaignait de rien. Mais justement, cet oubli de soi-même, cet abandon à la volonté royale se ressentait principalement sur ses nuits. Trop occupé le jour à prendre soin du petit prince, il passait de longues heures dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, à réfléchir. Il pensait à Mathieu, d'abord. A son éducation, ses progrès, ses dernières trouvailles et les petites joies qu'il lui avait procurées dans la journée. Là, il souriait. Puis ses pensées, pas à pas, se tournaient vers sa sœur. Qu'avait-elle fait, ce jour-là ? Avait-elle été un peu heureuse ? Avait-elle pensé à lui ? Et cette jeune fille blonde au sourire d'or, rencontrée l'autre jour dans une auberge, pensait-elle à lui comme il pensait à elle ? Et Mathieu, s'endormait-il en pensant à lui comme Antoine le faisait ? D'ailleurs, qui pensait à lui, en fait ? Qui au monde pouvait se soucier d'un simple petit chevalier-protecteur, ni homme ni enfant, presque sans famille et sans amis ?

Hanté par ces questions qui le tourmentaient, et par bien d'autres, Antoine se tournait soudain sur le côté, bien décidé à s'endormir.

Oh, ne plus penser… Dormir…

Dans le meilleur des cas, rare, il tombait sans se forcer dans un profond sommeil. Sinon, avant que ses paupières ne se ferment sur des rêves trop agités, il restait des heures allongé à broyer du noir et ressasser des pensées oppressantes.

Par bonheur, cette nuit-ci, il s'était endormi relativement tôt. Il avait eu des nouvelles d'Agnès, Mathieu s'était couché sans trop faire d'histoires et ses cicatrices dans le dos ne le faisaient pas souffrir. Ses pensées s'étaient envolées loin de ses soucis du jour, vers une adorable jeune fille blonde qu'il avait rencontrée quelques mois auparavant lors de la maladie de Mathieu et, glissant lentement vers un pays bordé de rêves, il avait murmuré Son Nom.

Anne.

Un nom aussi doux qu'un baiser de printemps.

Anne.

Un nom cotonneux et léger, délicat.

Anne.

Un nom attirant, presqu'autant que Ses Lèvres.

Anne.

Son Nom.

 _Quelque part dans une prairie, dans un champ parsemé de lis et de bleuets, il s'était allongé et goûtait la caresse envoûtante d'un rayon de soleil enjôleur. Des oiseaux minuscules s'étaient emparés du ciel comme d'un terrain de jeu, et s'y donnaient la sérénade sur des airs de danse. Dans sa main, des doigts fins se serraient contre sa paume. Au bout de ces doigts, une main légère. Un peu plus loin, un bras blanc enserré dans un bracelet de bois. Antoine caressa ce bras du regard, remonta jusqu'à l'épaule… Un cou clair… Un pendentif cuivré glissé dans un décolleté de velours… Un buste tout en rondeurs, tout en étreintes attendues et en secrets envoûtants… Antoine avala difficilement sa salive et leva ses yeux sur Son visage. Un regard scintillant, rayonnant de bonheur et brûlant de convoitise acquiesça…_

 _Il frôla les lèvres veloutées d'un baiser tremblant de doutes et de passion. Hésita. Arrêta son visage à quelques millimètres du sourire qui l'enchantait. Et d'un coup, il prit son courage à deux mains et ses lèvres dans une étreinte enflammée, serrant contre son corps robuste la robe frêle de celle qu'il adorait. Ses doigts remontèrent doucement le long du corsage et Ses mains adorées caressaient amoureusement son gilet de cuir, s'aventurant près des lanières de peau qui le retenaient. Jusqu'à son oreille papillonnèrent ces mots : « Je t'aime… ». Il rougit de bonheur et permit à ses doigts de monter plus haut, de caresser la peau dénudée des épaules, de redescendre un peu plus bas…_

« ANTOINE ! »

Réveil.

Antoine sursauta, ses doigts se refermant sur la peau absente d'une nuit banale. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il lui arrivait d'haïr sa fonction.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Mathieu qui était entré, en larmes. Il haïssait sa fonction, mais aimait son prince de tout son cœur. Il se leva d'un seul coup de son lit, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir malgré le froid qui régnait dans la pièce et se précipita vers l'enfant qui se jeta dans ses bras.

« An-An… Antoooiiiine… sanglotait Mathieu en se blottissant contre son chevalier-protecteur. Antoine… J'ai eu si… si peeeeuuuur… »

Agenouillé devant lui, le serrant le plus fort possible contre son torse nu, Antoine caressait les cheveux de son prince pour le calmer.

« Chut, Mathieu, tout va bien, je suis là… Chut… Allez, calme-toi, ne t'inquiète pas… Il ne peut rien t'arriver, je te protège, je suis là… Il ne peut rien t'arriver… »

Le petit garçon leva vers lui un regard baigné de larmes.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, Antoine ! »

Il éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Désolé, ne sachant quoi faire, Antoine se leva, le prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur son lit en le gardant sur ses genoux. Il le berçait doucement, comme autrefois, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Quand Mathieu se fut un peu calmé, Antoine prit la parole, un peu hésitant :

« Est-ce que tu veux… me raconter pourquoi tu as peur ? »

Il acquiesça en reniflant et se lova contre Antoine.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… J'étais dans une tour immense, toute grise et froide, sans lumière, sans rien… Y'avait une seule fenêtre, trop haute pour que je voie à travers, et il faisait nuit. Au début, j'étais tout seul et j'avais très peur, mais tout d'un coup je me suis retourné et toi, t'étais là… Tu faisais un sourire, tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tout s'est éclairé d'un coup. Tu m'as pris sur tes épaules, et je suis devenu très grand, comme un homme ! Et j'ai vu par la fenêtre, des millions d'étoiles, et l'horizon, et des collines, et le soleil qui se levait… Mais tout d'un coup, je t'ai regardé, et tu avais des chaines aux mains et aux pieds. J'étais encore sur tes épaules, et puis je me suis retrouvé debout devant toi. Tu m'as fait un sourire mais pas pareil, plus triste… Tu as essayé de me faire au revoir avec la main, mais tu pouvais pas à cause de la chaine, alors j'ai voulu te faire un câlin, mais quand je t'ai touché tu es tombé par terre, et… et… »

Mathieu, des sanglots plein la voix, peinait à finir sa phrase. Antoine, dérangé par son récit, lui murmura :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de finir…

\- Si, je veux finir co-… Comme un grand… Tu es tombé par terre, sur le ventre, et dans ton dos… Là où tu… as eu si mal… Il y avait plein de sang… Et j'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouverts tu étais de face et tu… tu… tu étais tout blanc et à l'endroit où il y a ton cœur… »

Mathieu inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux.

« A l'endroit où il y a ton cœur, murmura l'enfant, il y avait… ton poignard… Et moi j'avais les mains pleines de sang… et tout d'un coup j'avais le poignard… dans la main… et toi tu… tu étais mort. Et je t'avais tué… »

L'enfant se mit à nouveau à pleurer, de manière saccadée. Ce n'était plus de l'angoisse, mais de la tristesse à l'état pur.

Antoine était très troublé. Le regard un peu perdu dans le vide, il s'imaginait la scène. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne croyait pas à une science de l'interprétation des rêves et pensait clairement qu'ils étaient dus, sinon au hasard, du moins à des mécanismes physiques qui n'avaient pas de rapport avec des pensées inconscientes, et encore moins avec le futur. Cependant la description de l'enfant était si précise qu'elle ressemblait plus à un songe un peu prémonitoire qu'à un quelconque cauchemar…

Il se rassura en voyant que Mathieu s'était endormi dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il avait certes un destin peu ordinaire, fils de roi, orphelin, destiné à monter sur le trône, mais il restait un petit enfant de huit ans, avec ses angoisses, ses peines, ses douleurs quotidiennes. Il était bien normal qu'il fît des cauchemars à propos d'un de ses seuls amis. Et vu les affaires de sang et les conjurations qui traînaient régulièrement à la cour d'Ellsellgé son imagination avait matière à ce genre de rêves.

En recouchant le petit prince en veillant à ne pas troubler son sommeil, Antoine perdit toutes ses craintes. Le sourire angélique de l'enfant et son calme retrouvé ne pouvaient pas le tromper : son cher ange ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Antoine retourna se coucher et retrouva Anne dans son sommeil.

Quelques jours plus tard, à quelques détails près, le songe du plus âgé des deux garçons se réalisait.


End file.
